Star-Lord
† * Meredith Quill † * Yondu Udonta † |siblings= * Unnamed paternal half-siblings † * Mantis |aliases=* Star-Lord * Pete (by Kraglin Obfonteri and Grandpa Quill) * Quill * The Legendary Outlaw * Thief * Son (by Yondu Udonta and Ego) * Space-Lord (referred to by the Nova Corps) * Star-Prince (by Rhomann Dey) * Mr. Quill (by Ayesha and the Broker) * Man Who Has Lain with an A'askavariian (by Drax the Destroyer) * Captain (referred to by Kraglin Obfonteri) * Baby and My Little Star-Lord (by Meredith Quill) * Humie, Humie with a Death Wish, Orphan Boy, Star-Munch (all by Rocket) * Boy and My boy (by Yondu) |marital=In love with Gamora |birthDate= 1980 |birthPlace=St. Charles, Missouri, USA, Earth |affiliation=* Guardians of the Galaxy * Ravagers (Formerly) ** Yondu Ravager Clan (Formerly) * Quill family * Udonta family |species = Human/Celestial Hybrid|gender = Male|height = 6'2"|hair = Strawberry blonde|eyes = * Green * Starry black (briefly; hypnotized)|actor = Chris Pratt (adult) Wyatt Oleff (young)|appearance = Guardians of the Galaxy Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2|mention = Avengers: Infinity War Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 (unreleased)|family = * Unnamed maternal grandfather * Unnamed maternal grandmother * Unnamed maternal uncle * Unnamed paternal adoptive grandfather * Unnamed paternal adoptive grandmother * Quill family * Udonta family |significant_other(s) = * Gamora * Bereet * Rajak Girl (ex-girlfriend) * Unnamed Kree girl (ex-girlfriend) * Unnamed A'askavariian woman (ex-girlfriend) * Numerous other women * Gramosian Duchess |Voice = Chris Pratt|image = PeterProfile.png}} Peter Jason Quill (b. 1980), also known as Star-Lord, often referred to as Quill, is the main protagonist of the Guardians of the Galaxy trilogy and a character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and one of the main protagonists of The Avengers: Infinity War Physical Appearance Over the years, Peter attracted several women of different species, as he is quite attractive. In his initial appearance, Peter is a handsome man of thirty-four (later thirty-seven) years old. He has curly strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. Peter usually wears blue jeans, brown boots and red leather jacket. His red-leather trench coat He also has a grey helmet that has beaty red eyes. When he first met Gamora, he wore a dark grey, plain shirt with red jacket without his Ravager flame Quill also wears brown gloves Kyln Appearances While briefly in the kyln, Peter was forced to weara yellow long-sleeved shirt and pants. He mostly wore his prisoner's shirt sleeves rolled up near his elbows. Battle of Xandar garb During the Battle of Xandar, Peter reverted back into his Ravager garb, wearing red leather pants and a leather jacket. Personality Early History Raised by Meredith Peter Quill was born on October 27, 1980 to Meredith Quill and Ego the Living Planet. He was the only child of Ego to inherit the Celestial gene (with the others "disappointments" according to Ego) and grew up in St. Charles, Missouri. Fatherless childhood His dad disappeared when Peter was shortly conceived. However, since his father was no longer around, Peter was solely raised by his mother. Growing up, Peter often carried around a picture of David Hasslehoff and told children that he was his father. However, Peter didn't have a perfect life. He constantly felt alone, having no father figure in his early life and constantly getting into fights with other children. Awesome Mix Vol. 1 A gift Meredith gave to her son was a Sony Walkman that Peter would cherish for the rest of his life. He also received an Awesome Mix Vol. 1 tape filled with Meredith's favorite songs growing up. Meredith's infliction and death When he was seven-to-eight-years old, his mother was diagnosed with brain cancer, which was unknowingly caused by Ego forming a tumor in her head to not abandon his "Expansion" idea. Her illness became worse over time. In 1988, Peter was visiting his mother on her deathbed. Meredith wanted to bid her son a final farewell before she passed on to the next world. On her deathbed, Meredith Quill summoned her son over to her and gave him a present with a note attached to it. In her final moments, Meredith begged Quill to take her hand, but Peter couldn't bear to look at her. His mom died seconds later, but Peter continuously began yelling his mother's names. A devastated young Quill fled the scene and collapsed in a a field near the hospital, where he was shortly kidnapped by Ravagers led by a Centaurian named Yondu Udonta. Raised by Yondu For the next twenty years, Peter was raised as Yondu's own. Guardians of the Galaxy Quest for the Orb Retrieving the Orb Twenty-six years later, grown-up Peter Quill went to Morag to retrieve the orb from the barren planet. During his first few minutes there, Quill listened to "Come and Get Your Love" by Redbone and began dancing to the song. He later found the Orb containing the purple Infinity Stone and took it from its' placeholder. However, he was soon attacked by Korath the Pursuer along with many of his other. He demanded Quill drop the orb and demanded to know of his identity. Peter reluctantly told them his full, birth name. However, as Korath attempted to take Quill to Ronan the Accuser, Peter said that they may have known him by another name, "Star-Lord." However, none of them knew what the heck his outlaw name meant. Tired of this, Quill managed to escape from the evil men and back on his ship. He was shocked to see his one-night-stand was still there, and told Bereet he forgot she was there. Going on his Own After they stole the orb, Peter was watching the news while clearing out his inbox without watching the actual news. Peter's adoptive father and mentor, Yondu Udonta later called Peter, and demanded where the boy was at. However, Quill revealed that he was leaving the Ravagers. Yondu took this as a betrayal and the two of them began arguing of Peter's upbringing. Yondu threw in Peter's face of after they picked him up on Terra, Yondu had prevented the other Ravagers from eating Quill. However, Peter ended the call before Yondu continued with his threat. ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Powers and Abilities * '''Hybrid Physiology' - Being half-celestial half and half-human, Peter has superhuman powers and abilities, as long as Ego's essence was alive. However, Peter seemingly became a regular human after his father's death. **'Superhuman Durability' - Peter seems to have retained superhuman durability. He was able to withstand exposure for an infinty stone and abel to share its powers with the other Guardians. ** Superhuman Strength Former Powers * Molecukinesis: Peter has the ability to manipulate matter. * Autokinesis: ability to manipulate energy and create constructions by drawing energy from the planet * Photokinesis: Peter has the ability to manipulate light via his father's essence * Shape-shifting: Peter is able to change forms. He changes into the form of Pac-Man in the form of yellow rocks joined together. * Immortality: As long as the light is burning within Ego's planet, Star-Lord will remain forever living. Abilities * Expert Thief: Due to being personally raised and trained by Yondu Udonta and the Ravagers, Peter became an expert thief, but it wasn't recorded in * Expert Pilot: Peter is an expert pilot and has known how to fly since he was ten years old after flying the Milano for twenty-four years. * Master at Hand-to-Hand Combat: * Multilingual: Peter has the ability to speak other languages via his universal translator. Quill also can understand what Groot is saying. Relationships Family Mantis Yondu Udonta Gamora Family Alive: * Unnamed maternal grandfather * Unnamed maternal grandmother * Unnamed maternal uncle * Mantis (adoptive sister) Deceased: * Meredith Quill '(mother) * 'Ego '(father) * 'Yondu Udonta (adoptive father) Unknown: * [[Yondu's Father|'Unnamed adoptive grandfather']] * Unnamed adoptive grandmother Possessions Weapons Hadron Enforcer: A weapon of Rocket's own design. Peter used it in attempt to kill Ronan the Accuser (who survived the shot) Quad Blasters Energy Bolas Equipment * Peter's Helmet: Peter presumably made the helmet of his own design. It was made of silver metal and had beating red eyes. However, it was destroyed by Ego during the battle on his father's planet. * Jet Boot Attachments * Translator Implant: Peter has a translator implant implanted in his neck and is possible that Yondu had it installed in Peter in the first place. He uses it to translate other lifeforms. * Star-Lord Uniform * Aero-Rigs * Plasma Sphere * Holographic Map * Gravity Mine Earth Memorabilia *'Sony TPS-L2 Walkman' *'Headset' *'Awesome Mix Vol. 1' *'Awesome Mix Vol. 2' *'Troll doll' *'ALF Trading Cards' *'Garbage Pail' *'Scratch and Sniff Stickers' *'Zunes Music player: '''Before it wound up in Peter's possessions, Yondu found the Zunes music player in a junker's shop and kept it as a present for Peter in case Quill returned to the Ravagers. It can hold up to three hundred songs. *'Mattel Electronics Football Tracker: 'Peter used it during the Battle on Sovereign to track down the Abilisk. Gallery Trivia Etymology * The name "Peter" comes from the Greek word ''petros, which translates to "stone."https://www.behindthename.com/name/peter * The name "Jason" originates from the greek name "Iason", derived from the Greek word "iasthai", meaning "to heal" https://www.behindthename.com/name/jason * The surname "Quill" is derived from the object of the same name, which was a feather turned into a pen for someone to write with. Character Notes * Peter is thirty-four years old by the time of Guardians of the Galaxy '' * His middle name Jason is probably a callback on Peter's father's name in the ''Guardians of the Galaxy comics. * Peter is the only known Guardian with green eyes. ** Yondu, Peter and Drax are the only ones who didn't have brown eyes like Gamora, Nebula, Groot, and Rocket. * Peter has a NASA patch on his backpack, a callback to being a NASA astronaut whose mom was killed by aliens. * Peter's ship the Milano, was named after the actress, Alyssa Milano, whom Peter had a crush on when he was a child [https://twitter.com/JamesGunn/status/494193606794547200 James Gunn on Twitter says the Milano ''is named after Alyssa Milano]. * Peter, along with Mantis, Gamora, Yondu, and Nebula is the first Guardian known to have a relative as a Fellow Guardian. in fact, two of his relatives are Guardians (which are Mantis (his foster sister) and Yondu (His adoptive father). * He claims to have been able to fly the Milano since he was 10 years old. * Peter is a fan of Pac-Man, and wanted to make a gigantic statue of the character before it is revealed his father's a psychotic maniac. Behind the Scenes * Peter Quill (AKA Star-Lord) was portrayed by Chris Pratt with his younger self portrayed by Wyatt Oleff in ''Guardians of the Galaxy and Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. Goofs * According to Peter and Yondu, the former of the two states that for twenty years, Yondu has been throwing in his face on how Yondu saved Peter's life. However, he was abducted twenty-six years before the events of the Battle of Morag. References Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Quill family Category:Udonta family Category:Members of the Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Gamora's Allies Category:Rocket Raccoon's Allies Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy characters Category:Strawberry Blond Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Gamora's Love Interests